Harry Potter And The Final Riddle
by Lord Lugos
Summary: Post HBP. The trio begin their quest for the Horcruxes and the defeat of Voldemort and the twins decide to tag along.


"**Harry Potter And The Final Riddle"**

**One Shot**

Harry glanced over at the castle again before turning his gaze out toward the lake. Ron and Hermione said nothing, just kept him company while he began working on the details of his plans.

"Harry?" said Fred, startling the three of them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to face the twins. "Hey, guys," Harry said, sadly.

"We heard what you said, Ron," George continued.

"Yep, and were with you too, mate," Fred added.

"You're our friend and our benefactor."

"And it'll do no good trying to say no."

"I won't do anything of the sort," Harry said, eyes glowing with an idea. "I need you, very much. I have a few ideas, but I need your kind of intelligence. You guys have got to be the most inventive spell creators ever."

The twins just blushed and bowed low. "We are yours," Fred said.

"To command, my lord," George continued.

Harry laughed, as did everyone else. "Excellent. Now, I was unable to fight Snivellus for two main reasons. One, I can't do nonverbal spells. And Two, he could read the spell on my mind before I even said it and therefore, counter it."

Turning to Hermione, Harry continued. "'Mione, during the tournament, you got me to learn things I never thought I could. We all have to do that now. Our time in the Department of Mysteries was luck. We have all got to learn Occlumency and nonverbal spells to make us quicker and better at fighting."

They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Fred, George," Harry went on, "I have a few objects I need to charm. It's an offbeat idea, but I think it's your kind of idea. It will be your best work, and, it will mean the end of the dork lord."

Everyone just grinned slightly at Harry's remark, and Harry just stared at them with a fierce determination, the same determination he had went he made up his mind that he wasn't coming back to Hogwart's. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alright," he said, opening his eyes with mischief behind them. "Hermione, come with me to the library. Ron, I know you haven't finished packing, so go get Dobby to help and have him keep the train from leaving without us. Gred, get whatever you might need together, and do it quickly. We've got a snake's funeral to plan."

They all headed off to their respective assignments with an air in their step at Harry's last comment. They could do this. They hoped.

"Madam Pince?" Harry said to the librarian, who was sitting behind her desk looking lost.

She just looked up at him and stared. The sadness in her eyes was hard to look at. It was a wonder she made it back to library after Dumbledore's funeral.

"Are you alright?" Harry said, concerned.

She stiffened up and wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. "Yes, Mr. Potter, thank you for asking. What can I do for you and Miss Granger."

"Well, it's up to me now, Madam," Harry said, putting on the charm, though not much would be needed, it seemed. "And I don't want to let Professor Dumbledore down. I was hoping Hermione and I could borrow some books from the restricted section for the summer. You-know-who has got to be stopped."

She looked at him and what was clearly adoration appeared in her eyes. "Yes, my boy. Professor Dumbledore," she choked out, "he asked me to help you, that day."

Harry and Hermione followed her to the restricted section, grabbing books on Occlumency, Legilimancy, and nonverbal spells. They put the books into a special trunk that Madam Pince brought with her.

"Are there any books on wandless magic?" Harry asked.

"Wandless magic?" Pince replied. "You're a little young," she started but broke off. "Yes, well, wandless can only be done by wizards as powerful as Professor Dumbledore. And even then, it was limited to small spells, minor transfiguration and the like. We have one book on the subject, I think," she said, leading them to it, and adding it to the trunk, which seemed bottomless, not to mention almost weightless.

After a few other suggestions by Madam Pince, as well as some from a restrained Hermione, Harry took the trunk, and he and Hermione headed toward Hogsmeade Station.

Finally, only an hour late, they were on the train, heading toward London. With Dobby's continued help, their compartment was not only locked and warded, but enlarged so that the five of them could fit in there comfortably with a large table and the books. Plans were made, and double checked for flaws as well as flexibility if things do go wrong, which they had too often in the past. Hermione was her usual wonderful self, and made up revision schedules for all of them, and this time, nobody even thought about complaining.

"My little boy is growing up," Molly said on the platform, after a heated debate about their plans.

Hermione had sent Hedwig on with a note to her parents to not come to pick her up, and that she'd see them later. Fred and George had left instructions with their employees, so they were all set as well. The five of them made their way through the barrier with all of their things and chattering all the while like regular teenagers.

"The last time, boy," came Vernon's voice, with a bit of cheer. "One last time, and your out of our lives forever. Say goodbye to your freaky little friends and let's get this over with."

"Harry turned to his uncle, mischief behind his eyes to make Peeves proud. "Oh, they're coming with us," he said, wand visible, taking the air out Vernon. Dudley fainted and Petunia turned white.

Vernon was about to refuse, but Harry cut him off with a quiet viscousness in his voice that could not be ignored. "Dumbledore's dead. That leaves me and my friends to save both the wizard _and_ muggle worlds. When I turn seventeen, then we're gone. Period."

Without another word, they loaded their trunks into the boot, which Dobby had already taken care of, and then climbed into the car, which, also, had been taken care of. Silently they went to Number 4, Privet Drive. Silently they unloaded their things, to the slight stares of the neighbors. The Dursley's just glared back, ending it.

Safe from the deatheaters and Voldemort, at least until Harry came of age, they worked in the enlarged smallest bedroom. They practised spells, charms, everything they could do to get ready. They studied wards, and got quite adept at making them, as well as finally getting nonverbal magic down. Occlumency and Legilimancy helped a lot with that, as well as Harry was finally able to shut down his scar link. No more nightmares. It appeared that Pince was right, as they couldn't do wandless magic. However, by the middle of July, with sheer determination, Harry started having success with basic spells.

"Dobby?" Harry said after a rough session of wandless practise.

"Yes, master Harry. What can I dos for you?" Dobby said, appearing with a pop.

"If you can do it without getting caught or hurt, I was hoping you would go to Malfoy Manor and get the Riddle diary," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Not a problem, Master Harry," Dobby said with a little blush. "I went and got it that day to remember the day that the great Harry Potter freed me." With a snap of his fingers, Dobby produced the damaged diary and handed it to Harry.

Harry flipped through the torn and crumpled pages and said, "Thank you Dobby. How is Kreacher doing?"

"He is being not a problem much anymore," Dobby smiled bashfully. "Me and Winky has made him see the error of his ways."

"Well, that's good," Harry said, surprised. "Hang on, Winky? She's helping? How is she doing these days?"

"She is being very fine, Master Harry," Dobby said with another blush. "She isn't doing much work though. She is being, er," the little elf stuttered.

"She is what, Dobby? I don't mind really. I'm glad she's doing better," Harry said encouragingly.

"She is being pregnant with my baby," Dobby finally got out.

"That's wonderful Dobby," Harry yelled out and grabbed the little elf in a hug. "Congratulations."

When Harry finally set the elf down, he asked, "How did you change Kreacher, though?"

"You doesn't want to know," Dobby said mischievously. "We has work to do now," Dobby added and popped out.

Harry just shook his head and went downstairs for the first time since they got there. "Uncle Vernon, we need to talk," he said entering the living room where all three of the Dursley's were sitting, watching the telly.

As they glanced up at him nervously, he was reminded of last summer when Dumbledore had picked him up. Thanks to Dobby's efforts, he and his friends hadn't even been out of the room, so this must surely be unsettling for his relatives. In a replay of Dumbledore, Harry conjured some oak matured mead, but this time, they actually accepted the drink.

"I have stayed out of your way to make our last month together as painless as possible," Harry said as he glanced at each face. They all nodded a slight thank you, shocking Harry so much he nearly lost his train of thought. "I will be leaving on my birthday, when the magic Dumbledore invoked ends, leaving this house unprotected from Voldemort and his followers."

They went pale at those words, but said nothing, so Harry continued. "I plan on having my first birthday party the night before," he said firmly. "Since you've barely done what's necessary for me, this one extravagance, I will have. You can just take it as a going away party, as I plan on never coming back. All my wizard friends will be here, and you will be civil, or I will curse you, plain and simple."

Vernon thought it over, and realising he didn't seem to have much of a choice, nodded and said with a glare, "You will pay for any food yourself."

"Of course," Harry replied with a smile. "In fact, you will be more than welcome to partake of the food and drink yourself. Think of it as payback for your _kindness_ for taking me in." Harry then got up and left to make the arrangements for his party.

Vernon glanced over at his wife. "We'll finely be rid of him, Petunia."

Petunia agreed and then looked more closely at the conjured glasses. They were of the finest crystal and encrusted with jewels fit for the queen herself. "You don't suppose these are real, do you?"

"Of course not, dear. That was just hocus pocus, see watch," Vernon said and ran the diamond edge along the glass coffee table, which promptly cracked and fell apart.

All three of them stared in disbelief, which slowly turned to greed. Then the glasses vanished, leaving behind puffs of smoke that spelled out the words, "No keeping freaky treasures, sorry."

Harry, Fred, and George were just outside the door, listening. They burst out laughing and headed back to their room, congratulating each other on a fine prank.

"I hope I do as well against Voldemort," Harry said.

"You'll be fine, mate," said Fred.

"Yeah, you got the Occlumency down, now. So everything will be fine." added George.

"I hope so," Harry sighed.

July 30th arrived and everything was set. Antimuggle charms were in place on the privacy fence surrounding the back yard. Dobby and Kreacher had expanded the area to hold everyone, and outdone Hogwart's for food and drink. Portkeys had been made for all of the people who had accepted the invitation, accept for their muggleborn friends, who had agreed to use muggle transportation.

Vernon had started drinking early and was quite plastered by the time everyone started to arrive. He didn't even make any comments about the freaks. Petunia simply kept her mouth shut, and although Dudley wanted the free food, he was too scared to come out of his room.

Remus and Tonks were there, as were all of the Weasley's and Fleur Delacour and her sister, Gabrielle. Hermione's parents were there, glad to see everything was fine. The trio's dormmates attended with their parents, as well as friends from other years, including Colin and Dennis Creevey and Luna. A few Hogwart's teacher's made a show, including McGonagall, and all of the Phoenix members.

People seemed to have come to terms with Dumbledore's death, and were enjoying themselves. The presents they brought Harry were pleasant and endearing. Some just gave him gift certificates for various places both magical and muggle.

Everything went smoothly, for once, Harry thought as the party started to wind down, and the guests started to leave. He was thinking of Sirius as the Creevey brother's and their parents started to leave. He wondered how they would compare to Sirius and Regulus growing up.

Suddenly, Harry went a little pale as he had an idea. Hermione saw and came over quickly to find out what was wrong.

"Hermione, do you remember Sirius' brother's middle name?" Harry asked in a rush.

She thought for a moment. "It was Atilius, why?" she said, and then it clicked for her as well. "Regulus Atilius Black, RAB. You figured it out Harry."

"Took me long enough though, didn't it?" Harry said with a chuckle.

Everyone made their final goodbyes to everyone with assurances to Molly and Arthur things were fine and they would see them at the wedding. Back in their room they quickly called Dobby and Kreacher.

"Kreacher," Harry said.

"Yes, Master Harry," The elf replied.

Harry took in the sight of the elf everyone had despised. No longer dirty, no longer acting insane, but definitely acting respectful. Gotta get Dobby another present for sure, Harry thought.

"I want a locket I saw back at Grimmauld Place." Harry said, sternly, but calmly.

"I has it sir," Kreacher replied. "Tis a dark object, and I saved it."

With a snap of his fingers, the locket appeared in Harry's hands. Harry tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

"Okay, guys," Harry said. "Any ideas what to do with it now?"

Hermione tried a few magic detection spells she had looked up and finally said, "It's just like the diary, Harry. It's not indestructible. A simple reducto should destroy it."

"Good, then we shall save that for our little gathering, shall we?" Harry said with a smile and put the locket in his pocket next to the fake Horcrux.

The wedding was simple and beautiful. Only the closest friends attended. Bill was doing as well as could be expected, but the scarring was quite noticeable. He hadn't really shown too many wolf traits, a liking for rare meat and enhanced smell and strength was pretty much it. Fleur was perfectly beautiful of course, and all of her attention was on Bill.

Ginny watched with an angry longing as the trio and the twins made their excuses and left before the reception. She understood why, but she wasn't going to accept it. She loved Harry and was going to get him back, somehow.

Hogwart's opened September 1st, but there weren't nearly as many students as usual. Voldemort's attacks were few, but highly damaging. The order did their best, but it was barely enough. Harry and his friends decided to stay at Grimmauld Place, but stayed out of the way of the Order while they studied and worked.

Finally, on October 31st, Halloween, Harry opened his scar link and sent Voldemort an image of Harry and friends at Godric's Hollow, the destroyed diary by his feet, and holding the locket ready to destroy it. "Meet me tonight, alone, sunset," Harry told him and closed the link again quickly.

"It's done," Harry said nervously. "I hope we're ready."

"We're as ready as we'll ever be, Harry," Hermione said confidently and went to check on a potion that she had been working on for some time. She squealed with giddiness and yelled out, "It's done, it's done." She then poured a carefully measured amount into five vials and put the rest into a container.

Harry looked at the vial of yellow liquid Hermione handed him carefully. "No way," he said. "You didn't?" She nodded and he smiled. "Guys, we just got ourselves some good luck.

Ron looked at his vile. "You're kidding. Excellent, Hermione. I love you," he said making her blush.

They toasted success and then downed the one days worth of Felix Felicis. Then they reviewed their plans for the next few hours before apparating to Godric's Hollow. Harry looked around at the empty field where his parents' home once stood. He couldn't really count it has his home, because he couldn't remember it. He noticed his parents' graves and stopped. He had only been here once a few days ago to make plans and know where to apparate. He had made his piece with the past that day but it still affected him. He shook his head to put it out of his mind so he could focus.

They set everything up for their encounter and waited nervously, silently reassuring one another. They calmed themselves as sunset approached by meditating with Occlumency exercises.

Soon popping sounds could be heard as Deatheaters apparated in, in an attempt to surround them. They all took one step forward and the perimeter wards activated the reducto curses embedded in all of the pebbles and stones on the ground at their feet. Needless to say, none survived the blast.

"I told you to come alone, Tom," Harry said when Voldemort apparated in and observed the bodies of his deatheaters.

"You do know that I will kill you now and take the locket," Voldemort said and then summoned the locket to him. It didn't move. He tried several times, but the locket remained in Harry's hand.

"Summoning charms? How lame, Tom," Harry smirked and the rest chuckled.

Voldemort looked around, sensing unfamiliar magic. "What are you playing at, Potter?"

"Nothing really. I was there when Malfoy attempted to kill Dumbledore," Harry said calmly. "Malfoy still alive? Or did you kill him as soon as they got back."

"That is one of your failings, Potter," the dark lord replied equally calmly. "Caring for your opponent."

"Dumbledore cared, I don't really. I was just curious since Snivellus had to do his dirty work."

"Give me the locket, Potter."

"All you had to do was ask," Harry said and threw the fake Horcrux to him while blasting the real one to bits.

"Damn you, Potter! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said.

Harry held up his hand the curse stopped and headed back toward Voldemort, who only just got out of the way as the curse blasted a large crater in the ground.

"I have the other Horcruxes too," Harry said, allowing Voldemort to enter his mind just a bit, and flashed him an image of the cup and Nagini, followed by the briefest of thoughts that he might be lying.

"You're lying, Potter," said the dark lord, though he was getting extremely nervous.

"Maybe," Harry said with a shit eating grin. "But the second half of the prophecy that Snape didn't hear says that I will kill you." He took a step forward and Voldemort apparated away.

"Bloody hell, Harry. You played that perfectly!" Ron screamed out as Harry let out the breath that he had been holding.

"Maybe, but give Hermione and your brothers the credit for the unseemly Runes that reflected the killing curse back. I would have died if it didn't work."

"You knew it would work though, didn't you?" Fred said with an ear to ear grin.

"The good luck potion tells all, what a feeling!" George added with a similar grin.

"Are the tracking charms working?" Harry said, breathing a little hard after his performance, and using so much of his magic to direct the Legilimancy.

"Yes it is," Hermione said with confidence as she checked a small map. "We need to apparate to just outside Warwickshire, Scotland. Just like we planned, I'll go first using the map as a guide, and you follow using it as a beacon."

"I'm glad we practised this a lot," Ron said. "Bad time to get splinched."

After Hermione apparated out, the others quickly followed. They soon found themselves just outside what appeared to be a derelict castle. They gave a quick look around and everything seemed dead. No animals, no plants, no wind.

"Voldemort is inside," Hermione said. "We've got to keep our distance, we don't want to activate it too soon, or he'll sense it."

"I still can't believe it worked," Ron said while they waited for Voldemort to get on the move again. "I mean, charming that locket to transfer any type of summoning charm or spell was brilliant, but transferring it to some lint with a permanent sticking charm and a tracking charm too? That was so excellent. Mum better not give you any shite about your O.W.L.s after this."

"Well, we think that Hermione's little addition was pretty brilliant, ourselves," Fred said.

"Hey," Hermione blushed, "I just think draining his magic until he's a squib makes up for the mudblood remarks. Granted, added that particular charm on top of the other's was rather difficult."

"I like the fact that it goes slowly enough that Tom doesn't feel it," Harry smiled, "And then once we get close enough, it opens a flood gate and we get it all. Seven pieces of lint, one for each of us, with me getting two, and then one to explode, killing him. You guys sure you don't mind me asking for twice as much?"

"Not at all," Ron said, patting Harry on the back. "Your whole life was ruined by fate, that damn prophecy, and Voldemort. You deserve it."

"Thanks," Harry said and smiled warmly at Ron.

"Shh," Hermione said, "He's leaving."

Harry went inside alone, and mimicking Voldemort while speaking parseltongue, was able to sneak up on Nagini and kill her. "Damn, that was easy," Harry said to himself and went back outside.

"I can feel some of the magic already," Ron said.

"Yeah, us too," the twins chorused.

"Alright, I think he has one of the remaining two Horcruxes," Hermione said. "He just apparated to another location."

"Okay," Harry said. "Once we think it's been long enough, I'll open the link to see if he has them, if so, we go, no hesitation, because he might feel the link. Remember, he won't be a complete squib, because the lint leaves enough magic inside to activate the explosion internally. We got to destroy the Horcruxes first though, or he'll survive. Everyone set?"

They all nodded and Harry opened the link ever so slowly and carefully. Voldemort had the cup. No fake, Harry could actually feel the magic from it through the link, as well as the other object he was about to pick up. A bracelet with Ravenclaw's crest on it. Harry felt the luck with him as he slowly closed the link again and gave the hand signal to go. Hermione popped out immediately, quickly followed by the rest.

Harry and Hermione quickly summoned the two objects and while Ron and the twins fired reducto spells while they were still flying through the air. They could all feel the rush of magic the moment they had apparated in, but they didn't let it distract them.

Voldemort was terrified to say the least. Confusion occupied a large part of his mind as the events unfolded the moment he picked up the Rowena's bracelet. The sudden loss of his magic and the even more sudden loss of the two Horcruxes that had been in his hands. Harry had played him better than any Slytherin.

Harry heard these thoughts easily. "Tom, the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. Just thought you should know that before you die. And, the prophecy said one would kill the other. Not to mention by going after my parents, you started the prophecy in motion. Marking me as an equal, and giving me the very weapons needed to defeat you. The late great Albus Dumbledore told me that, and he was right. Sorry, Riddle, but you've been solved."

They all waved goodbye to a shocked and broken dork lord just as Ginny popped in not ten feet from where Voldemort kneeled. The all ran for her as she started to run toward them just as the explosion went off.

Harry woke suddenly and found himself in a familiar looking dungeon. He looked over and saw a pile of ash in the shape of a human, surrounded by the dead Nagini, the torn diary, a shattered ring, a broken cup, a smashed locket, and a crushed bracelet. Beyond that stood the Mirror of Erised.

"No way," Harry said, and was astonished at the high voice coming from his lips.

He looked down to find himself on the other side of puberty. Again. He struggled and got up just as very much alive Dumbledore came rushing in flanked by and eleven year old Ron and Hermione.

"It worked, Harry," Ron said quickly. "Your scar, I can hardly see it now."

Harry ran his hand over his forehead and could barely feel it. "Ron? Hermione?" he said desperately. "Please tell me that your you."

"It's us Harry, really," Hermione said as they approached him. "It seems that fate wants to give you back your childhood for killing Voldemort."

"Yeah, and it brought us along for the ride," Ron added with a fake pout, but couldn't help but grin. "We still have the power, Harry."

"Really?" Harry said as Dumbledore knelt down in front of him.

"Yes Harry. They've been awake for sometime, telling me the general idea of what happened while I dismantled the obstructions to get to you."

"But I only just woke up, sir," Harry said feeling like a kid once more, even though he had the knowledge and maturity of an additional six years of life.

"It seems you took the most of it, whatever it was. The extra magic seemed to have unbalance you momentarily. You should be fine. We should all be fine. And let me please apologize now for not telling you everything."

"No problem professor," Harry smiled knowing he could have fun and only get into the trouble that his father and godfather got into. "Holy shit, Sirius, Wormtail, Scabbers," Harry screamed out."

"Relax Harry, it will all be taken care of. We must proceed with caution, lest the rodent will get away."

Harry calmed down a little, but only a little. "Oh, here," Harry said, handing over the Philosopher's Stone. "I don't think Flamel needs to die if he isn't really ready for the next great adventure, or long sleep, since the Stone is in no danger from Tom Riddle anymore."

Dumbledore took the Stone and smiled at the trio before him with pride. "I believe we also need to speak with Fred, George, and Ginny. We really can't let all of this get out, perhaps only the part about the-boy-who-lived killing Voldemort once and for all this time, with the help and _love_ of his friends."

Dumbledore then sent a patronis message to McGonagall, and Harry just had to try it, just to be sure.

Harry couldn't make up his mind which happy thought to use, and they all went through his mind at once: the death of Voldemort, leaving the Dursley's behind, get Sirius back, living happy and free. The large Stag that erupted from his wand galloped around the room and had faint gold veins running through the silver form. It also had a wreath made of lilies hanging from its neck. It stopped in front of Harry as he reached up to pet it. His hand touched fur to the amazement of everyone, including Dumbledore. No patronis had ever been corporeal before.

They were even more amazed when it spoke in both a male and female voice familiar to Dumbledore. "We love you son, and we are proud of you." Then the male voice said, "Take care of Sirius, he needs you."

The stag then turned to vapor and vanished. And no matter what, Harry couldn't get more than a usual stag patronis to appear after that. Dumbledore made Harry stop after five tries.

"It's okay, Harry," Ron said and hugged his best friend. "We got go get Scabbers and rescue Sirius now."

Harry nodded sadly and they slowly made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. They found McGonagall there already waiting for them with the twins, who just gave the trio a shit eating grin and a wink.

"The minister should be here shortly," McGonagall said. "As well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their daughter, Ginny.

Dumbledore spoke quietly to her explaining the important parts of what happened while Ron went to retrieve Scabbers.

The minister and the Weasley's showed up just as Ron was coming down the stairs, holding the rat fink traitor.

"What has happened, Dumbledore," Fudge said. "McGonagall sent the portrait to fetch me."

"Professor Quirrell was being possessed by the remains of Voldemort." Dumbledore said firmly.

"Preposterous," he replied.

"Don't listen to this windbag," Harry interjected. "He has never cared about truth, and justice. Only his political career and his power. He needs to be sacked so we can get somebody that truly cares about the people."

"Now Harry," Dumbledore smiled, but Fudge was getting a little nervous because an eleven year old boy, the boy-who-lived nonetheless, could see right through him.

"Alright, Dumbledore," Fudge replied nervously, "I'll need prove of this. Do you have him detained?"

"No," Dumbledore said, his smile never wavering for a moment. "But we do have proof. We need to show you something first. Minerva if you would."

Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at Ron who suddenly threw Scabbers into the air. McGonagall hit him with a spell before he started his decent back to earth. Wormtail hit the floor, hard, and everyone jumped back in surprise. Dumbledore cast a full body bind on him before he even hit the floor.

"This, my dear Fudge," Dumbledore said, "is Peter Pettigrew, the real secret keeper for the Potter's. Black was a decoy, and since he was imprisoned without a trial, I suggest you release him immediately with a full apology, that is, if you truly like your job. The public won't stand for you not acting quickly I think,"

Harry knelt down and lifted Wormtail's left sleeve, revealing a very faint, but clear, dark mark. "I hope they give you the dementor's kiss," Harry said before spitting on him.

Ron and the twins, followed by Hermione and Ginny, all spat on the traitor lying on the floor. Harry lost it and started kicking and punching the rat, before Ron and Hermione could restrain him.

"Let me go, he was their friend and he betrayed them," Harry screamed. "I want justice."

Fudge wrote a quick letter of release and Dumbledore had Fawkes deliver it to Askaban.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," Fudge said. "He will receive the kiss."

"NO! I changed my mind, I want him to suffer. I've killed Voldemort, now I want Pettigrew to hurt for what I've lost." Harry was hurting. Using the siphoned magic that was now a part of him wandlessly, he levitated Pettigrew and threw him against a wall. Cracks sounding throughout the room as several bones broke.

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly, "remember what your parents said. Would they want you to do this? To start down the same road as Tom Riddle?"

Harry shook his head and collapsed into his usual chair.

"Okay, wait," Fudge said abruptly, "Harry killed you-know-who?"

"Me and my friends, minister," Harry said softly but firmly. "Next to the body of Quirrell you'll find the destroyed Horcruxes he was using to stay alive." He got up and went back over to Fudge.

"I want you to arrest the Malfoy's minister," Harry said with a smirk. "There is a trap door in the floor of their parlor. It is where they are hiding illegal dark objects that Mr. Weasley can't find."

Ron smiled and nodded to his dad as the twins started chuckling and Ginny was looking relieved. Hermione was just smiling a little thinking that now life was easy, she could spend her time studying instead of running off on some crazy adventure. Harry was relieved that this time around, he won't be unconscious for the last quidditch game. The twins and Ron were looking at him with the same idea running through their heads. They smiled at each other knowingly before following Dumbledore, Fudge, and a levitating Pettigrew to Dumbledore's office.

While they were waiting for the Aurors to bring Sirius and then take Pettigrew, they discussed as what had happened, including the contents of the prophecy, leaving out the time travel bit, of course. While they were talking, Harry wrote a quick note to Dumbledore, telling him that Barty Crouch Jr. was being held under imperius by Barty Sr. and to find a way to resolve that little problem. Dumbledore smiled and nodded at Harry after he read the note.

There was a knock on the door, and Dumbledore said, "Enter,"

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody entered followed by Sirius Black. Harry ran and jumped into Sirius' arms, hugging so tight that Sirius almost couldn't breath. Harry was glad he was eleven again so he could do this. Sirius held him tightly as he noticed Pettigrew with disgust.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Sirius said. "I should never have gone after Peter. You are more important to me than him."

"It's okay, Sirius. He can go to Askaban, and can get a new dad."

"I think we can do that," Fudge said. "Guardianship of Harry James Potter is now yours, Mr. Black. Please accept the Ministries deepest apologies."

Sirius and Harry weren't really listening. Nor was anyone else as they watched godfather and godson embrace.

"Sirius," Harry said eventually.

"Yes?" Sirius said as he held Harry, who leaned back to look him in the eye.

"You stink. You couldn't have done a simple scourgify before you got here?"

Everyone chuckled as Sirius replied, "Hey, I don't have a wand."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "What the bloody hell do you need a wand for," and he waved his hand over Sirius' robes and they not only got clean but they repaired themselves too.

All of the adults just stared at Harry, but the new Marauders were just giggling under their breath. Moody eventually started chuckling himself as he levitated Pettigrew out, flanked by Kingsley and Fudge. Sirius set Harry back on his feet as they started making their way out.

Harry gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and said, "No fears this time, okay? And write me, okay? I'd like to know how your trip went." to which she nodded and smiled as she left with her parents, who kind of looked oddly at Harry.

Harry one the final quidditch match along with the quidditch cup. The house cup also went to Gryffindor. Ginny wrote to Harry and told him that she slipped a tracking charm of her own on him at the wedding. Sirius bought a house just outside Hogsmeade for he and Harry to live in. Harry and company received an award for special services to the school, and Harry received the Order of Merlin, 1st class. The others, at Harry's insistence, received 3rd class.

Remus dropped in to say hello to his old friend and renew old ties. He stayed for a while but had to get back to his own life and Sirius had to get to his new one. Sirius would be taking over the now non cursed position of DADA teacher.

Lucius and Narcissa were arrested and convicted of practising dark arts and owning dark arts objects. Their previous acquittal was overturned and they were sent to Askaban.

Harry was celebrating his second twelfth birthday with Sirius and all of his friends. The day, party, everything was going great, Harry thought. Finally free to live his life. Fate and finally cut him a break. Nothing could go wrong now that Voldemort was dead and gone.

Harry and Sirius went to the door together when there was a knock. "Must be a late arrival," Harry said, "but I thought everyone was here."

"Me too," Sirius said as he pulled open the door.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Jenkins," said the blond haired lady at the door. "Are you Mr. Sirius Black?"

"Yes, I am," Sirius replied.

"Good. I'm with Wizard Child Services. As the only living relative not in prison, custody has been awarded to you of one Draco Malfoy," she said and pulled a scowling Draco from behind her. "Good day," she added and strode quickly away muttering under her breath, "and good riddance too you spoiled little brat."

"Nooooooooooo!" Harry and Sirius said together.

**The End**


End file.
